New Earth
by Lucas23
Summary: A meteor will slam into earth, with a zero percent survival rate.Ssome leave for a new life supporting planet. Unbenounced to them the planet is already inhabited; by humans. My first story, be cruel. Violence and swearing.


The New Earth

By: Lucas Stodor

Prologue

"Sir, you definitely need to see this!" the man at the computer pronounced, motioning to the screen above his head. A large bright object was coming, fast, seeming as if it would come through the screen and consume everything and everyone in the room.

"What exactly is it?" I demanded to know.

"Um, well," he began.

"Gosh damn it man, get to the point!" I yelled.

"It's a meteor sir!" he replied as large beads of sweat began to roll down his bald head.

"Is it going to hit us?" I asked.

"I'm positive sir, 100%," he said.

I was utterly stunned. I put my hand to my forehead as if I was going to faint. I sat down, but then stood right back up.

"When will it strike?" I asked him with a tremble in my voice.

"In about 24 hours," he told me. I had to make a decision; fast.

"Okay," I said calmly, "initiate operation Flying Eagle."

"Yes, sir," he said, and hit the infamous, big red button.

Within seconds, secret service agents had entered through the large double doors in a hurry.

"Damn, are they fast or what?" I thought to myself.

"Mr. President, sir, we need you to come with us," he said, gesturing with his hand to come towards him.

I walked out the door and followed them to my high tech limousine. It was bullet proof, blast proof, and had puncture proof tires. The fuel line couldn't be tampered with, and, it had a hemi. It also came with the best driver that money could buy, Dan Dronem. He drove me to my private jet that in turn, took me to a secret underground fortress. I'd tell you the name of it, but then I would have to have you killed, although I guess it wouldn't matter, you're going to be crushed by a meteor anyways.

Upon my arrival I made my way down the winding staircase to a large but empty room except for the phone booth. It was like from Get Smart, except it's way cooler to be in one, than to watch one on TV. I was thrust ten stories below ground in less than five seconds. I emerged to a room full of computers, rushing people, and all types of artifacts. In the middle of all of this was another elevator that I got in to take me another fifty stories below ground to a space ship. I stepped out and began to make my way to the ship.

"Lucas," someone called from behind.

I turned to see Ryan Judger and David Stalzer, my two best friends. Ryan was the Prime Minister of Canada and David was the President of Mexico.

"I'm glad to see that you could make it, not under the circumstances however," I replied.

"Same to you," they replied simultaneously.

A door opened to my right and more people walked in, but this time they were carrying boxes.

"Are those your things?" I asked them.

"It sure is," replied Ryan, "I've got all my documents and four of every animal in my country."

"Same with me," butted in David.

"My things have not arrived, but I assume they will shortly," I told them, "come, we must settle in, it's going to be a long ride."

Chapter One: Take-Off

We walked up the steps to yet another elevator. The only difference was this time we were going up and into the space ship. We arrived in a room filled with comfortable seats, some occupied by more people, ranging from the Prime Minister of Britain to the Prime Minister of North Korea. Sure we've had different views, but that's not a very good reason to let somebody die.

"Could all diplomats please report to your stations, all diplomats to your stations please," the announcer said, and then repeated in ten different languages. Everybody began to move to their pre-assigned station that they had been briefed on, on the way over. Upon entering my room, conveniently at the head of the hallway, a man greeted me.

"Are you ready sir," he asked.

"Yes," I replied. He sat down at a computer and began playing with the buttons. The camera blinked green and the screen lit up.

"Attention citizens of the United States of America," I began, "for most of you, this will be the last time you will ever hear my voice. I am onboard a space ship at a closed location along with other leaders of the world. I have been informed that a meteor with an over 2,000 mile diameter, is headed in the direct path of the earth. It will make its impact in twenty two hours. As of now, army officials will be entering every town in the U.S. Some of you will be asked to leave your homes and to go with them. Do not resist them, they are saving your lives. Each family has been chosen based on their genes, the skills they posses, and what they can offer to the community. Please do not bring anything with you except for the clothes on your back and all the food that you have. I repeat, bring only your clothes and your food. That is all for now." I motioned to the techie to cut the camera and the screen went blank.

I stepped outside my room to see two men dressed in U.S. Army uniforms carrying a body bag.

"What the hell happened!" I demanded.

"There is nothing to worry about Mr. President," one of them said to me calmly, "the Japanese Prime Minister committed suicide is all."

"I thought that every person was thoroughly searched?"

"They were and so was he," she said gesturing to the dead Prime Minister, "he left this note."

_Dear All,_

_I have been the Japanese Prime Minister for 10 years now. I've earned my peoples trust and respect. I'm sorry, but I can not continue on with you. I simply can't live with the guilt. I have taken the honorable way out. I hope to see you in another life._

_Sincerely, _

_Mr. Nakasuro_

"Okay, carry on," I said and saluted the Prime Minister as they took him away.

I went down the hall to the food court; deciding people's futures, along with the end of the world, sure had made me hungry.

"Crown Jewels?" John asked.

"Check," Ashton said.

"Declaration of Independence?"

"Check."

"Fort Knox's gold?"

"Check."

"Well I think that's it. We better report to the loading station, this is one ship I don't want to miss. My wife would probably kill herself without me."

"Yeah, or get some other guy," he replied with a crackle.

Suddenly a giant door to the ship opened up. People began to go through the door in a single-file line, stopping every person to hand in their tickets. I looked down at them through the window, wondering who they were leaving behind and if they would appreciate what I was doing for them, or if they would rather have died with their families.

I began to make my way through the hallway, back to my room. We would be launching in twelve hours and I wanted to check to see how my citizens were doing.

"What's it like out there?" I asked Vance Golden, the head of homeland security.

"It's not looking good out there. Most that were selected to come and be saved have decided to come, although some of the most important genes decided against it," he replied.

"Did they make them come?"

"Yes they did sir. Their survival was too important to leave behind."

"Has the suicide/murder rate increased?"

"It's at about 50% right now. Almost 100 million are dead."

"Are the other shuttles prepared?"

"All except the one stationed in China. It was overtaken by Chinese citizens and was deemed inoperable."

"What was lost?"

"Well as you know, this is the only ship that will be carrying people on it, so it was mainly food and Chinese documents and artifacts."

"Do you know how they got in?"

"I do not, sir."

"Thanks for the update," I told him.

"All diplomats to their rooms for a final address, we will be leaving shortly," the announcer said. I was making my way to my room and I just happened to glance out the window. What I saw shocked me.

Armed citizens were fighting their way into the base. They must have gained access through the loading dock. They had all different types of weapons from SMAWs to Desert Eagles to AK-47s. Uniformed army men began pouring into the room by the hundreds with weapons ready and firing. It was almost as if they had been waiting for this moment. Suddenly a rocket shot out of its tube and shot right for the ship.

"Activate force field!" I commanded to nobody, yet my orders were carried out within seconds. Being President in the land where the ship was stationed at had its benefits. The rocket exploded just feet from the ship, but caused no harm.

"Prepare launch sequence," I said, "It seems that we will be leaving earlier then planned." A red light began to flash and a loud siren filled the air. The uniformed soldiers began retreating to the ship, leaving the dead, dragging the wounded. The citizens began to chase after them, until two, unmanned machinegun emplacements on the ship, ended their advancement. The large bay doors began to close as the last survivors climbed aboard.

"Sir," a security officer said as he walked towards me, "we need you to get seated for lift off."

"Okay," I told him as I opened the door to my private suite. I walked into the room and sat down in my chair. It was an expensive piece worth over $1200. The only difference from the retail aspect was that this had a full safety harness attached to it. I strapped myself in and prepared for lift off. I hit a button on the side of the chair and a computer came at me from seemingly nowhere. Looks can be deceiving though. It had actually just been materialized from thin air so it really wasn't there. It's a really complicated subject, I'm just glad I don't have to hide everything from the general public now.

There was a loud thrusting noise followed by some screams of pain. I guess not all of the rebel fighters had died down there. The rooftop of the cave began to open to expose a weird brownish sky. I was almost wondering if the roof had really opened, until we flew into the air in a similar way as a helicopter. The pilot ignited the rear thrusters and we blasted off on our journey to our new home.

We accelerated to around 800mph and began our ascent through the troposphere and into the stratosphere. It was only about three minutes until we were free from earth's atmosphere. I turned and looked out my window to see the earth for probably the last time ever. I grabbed my camera and took a last picture. I faced forward and attended to my computer.

After getting past the security system I pulled up Microsoft Word '12. I began typing a note to the captain. Upon my finish I printed it and faxed it to the captain. Minutes later he came over the announcements.

"Attention all, this is Captain Jim Jolson speaking. For those of you who would not like to see the meteor or its impact into the Earth please close your windows now," he commanded. The ship turned towards its port side and slowed. I turned my chair so that I could see out the window. On the opposite side of the Earth, a large brown dot grew closer and closer to earth. A loud scream could be heard, even from space, as the people of the world united in screaming as their last choice of their lives. The meteor slammed into the Earth shattering it to a billion pieces except for one extremely large piece. It wasn't coming towards us, well not at first. It ricocheted off the moon and began its quick path, right towards us.

Chapter Two: Hope

"Activate evasive maneuvers and get us the hell out of here!" I screamed to the ship. My voice decisions could override any other orders.

"Everybody get into your seats or at least hold onto something, this is going to be a bumpy ride," the Captain announced. I was still in my chair so I need not worry, but thousands of others had risen from their seats and were most likely being thrown around the ship.

We swerved hard to our left as mini asteroids slammed into the now active force field. The giant part of the earth grew closer and closer, realizing that this was a lot bigger and was going a lot faster than previously observed.

"Activate… hyper drive," I commanded nervously.

"Are you sure that you want to do that sir?" the automated computer voice asked me, "this device has not yet been tested."

"Do it!" I screamed out of frustration. There was a bright light and then we were going faster than any other person had ever gone before. I was slammed into the back of my chair and was unable to move. It was like someone slammed a truck into me head-on. Then as soon as it had begun, it was over. I looked out my window to unfamiliar scenes. A large, yellow, fiery body was out my window to my left.

"Where are we?" I questioned the computer.

"We are about 12,000,000 miles from Star Gorger, in the Afroner galaxy, 12 million light years from the now destroyed Earth," She replied. I flinched at the word Earth.

"Thanks," I replied, "set course for New Earth."

"Yes sir."

I sat back in my chair and pulled up the chat log on my computer.

"_Is everyone okay?"I typed._

_ "Us diplomats are fine I'm sure," replied David, "the citizens down below I'm not so sure."_

_ "I've already dispatched emergency services to help them."_

_ "Good. What planet are we going to by the way?"_

_ "We've been calling it New Planet, but it is subject to change."_

"_I think we should call it Hope, considering it is one of the only three planets known that can support life, now only two with Earth destroyed and all."_

_ "That could be a possibility; we'll have to have a vote."_

_ "What a great way to start the new government."_

_ "Speaking of government, when should we hold elections for President of… Hope?"_

_ "I think I was told the date was already set for 1-15-0001."_

_ "Okay, are you running?"_

_ "No, I couldn't take the pressure. Are you running?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "Well you have my vote."_

_ "Thanks. I have to go. Hasta luego."_

Chapter Three: Arrival

"Attention all passengers aboard the U.S.S. Savior," the Captain announced, "Please place your ballots into the slots and return to your room. Once again the candidates are Lucas Joshman, Tirea Sloucha, and Charles Veliair. Place your ballots in the slot and return to your rooms. The winner will be announced at 9:00pm tonight."

Passengers were making their way to the set up ballot stations in their designated conference areas. One by one the ballots would be dropped in to the machine. One by one the votes were being automatically counted and then later recounted by security to prove to the people that this was not rigged. That just because I was Commander in Chief now, doesn't mean I would remain that; although, it seemed to be going that way. We had decided to scratch the Electoral College and just read straight from the votes. Following American law, anyone over the age of 18 was allowed to vote.

"How many votes have been cast?" I asked the automatic onboard system.

"398,999 and counting," she replied.

"Only 1,001 left," I said to myself.

"Have you voted yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to wait until the end; but, I think I'll head down there now."

I got up from my chair and made my way through the door. I walked down the hallway to the elevator, pressed the 45th story button which was only three stories below the floor I was currently on, but 100 stories away from the top floor. I was thrust down the three stories in under one second. I emerged in another hallway exactly like the one I had just left. I made my way down to the conference room. There was nobody in there.

I approached the ballot table, grabbed my ticket and made my way to the booth. I stepped in, turned around and closed the large red curtain as if I was leaving a stage on Broadway. Broadway. I was going to miss Broadway. I took a pencil and checked the bubble of the person I wanted to vote for. What, did you think I was going to tell you? I put my ballot in and it spit out my stub. I pushed back the curtain and saw a secret service officer standing outside waiting for me.

"Can I help you?" I asked Paul. He had a name plate on his suit.

"The captain would like to see you on the bridge," he replied without blinking. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen any of them blink.

"Okay, tell him I'm on my way."

I made my way to the elevator and pressed the 100th floor button as Paul told the captain I was on my way up. I arrived before I even had time to figure out what song was playing in the elevator. Ironically, it sounded a lot like Sweet Home Alabama.

"You called," I said as I approached the captain from behind. He spun around obviously surprised by my swift arrival.

"Oh, yeah, we are ready to land," he told me.

"Awesome," I replied, "find us a nice flat place to land our craft."

"Sir," he asked, "just out of curiosity, how did you know that this planet was here? I mean it's millions of light years away."

"Ancient Chinese secret," I began.

"Oh, okay I get it," Jim said as an expression of disappointment shot across his face.

"No, seriously, the Chinese discovered it. Well, kinda, but not really. We gave them billions of dollars from secret accounts in places that if I spoke the name of I would be shot on the spot, to finance their space exploration missions. In return they would allow us to use their equipment and information for our own benefit. We used the Chinese because of their cheap labor. It would have cost four times as much if we had done it in America or even in Western Europe."

"Oh, okay, sorry sir," he apologized coming to realization.

"Nah, it's my fault. I shouldn't have led you on like that. But, let's forget about that. I must go down to the loading bay to prep our exploration. At about 1400 hours tell Scientist John Globo to launch the satellites into orbit."

"Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Lucas."

"Yes, Lucas." It was obviously a little weird to be calling me that but after a while I would hope that he, and others, would get used to it.

I stepped in the elevator and pressed the button to the loading bay. I exited and then made my way to one of the several round probes. They were in a perfect circle, totally white, with a two inch thick Plexiglas windshield. They were equipped with more test instruments than China could have made in a day. It could travel at 100 mph and was equipped with stun guns and two side mounted 50 calibers. We didn't know what to expect out there.

"Attention all passengers, we are going to be landing in a couple of minutes so please take a seat and do not be alarmed if there are any sudden jolts," announced the captain. I climbed into my probe and shut the door.

"Lucas Joshman," I announced to the probe.

"Voice authorization confirmed. Please place your finger on the scanner for further verification," it replied. I did.

"Please bring eye up to scanner for further verification," it said again. I did, again. If you haven't noticed we take security really seriously here.

The screen popped up on the windshield and I began going through the options and selecting what I needed. I turned it on and it began to hover. This was actually a really sophisticated machine. It had an anti gravity shielding that could be controlled from inside the cockpit. The cockpit itself was actually another sphere inside an outer sphere with a lubricating oil in the middle so that way you were stationary and not going around and around. Tiny grooves on the entire outside sphere could be rotated in different directions to catch the wind when the outer sphere is rotated and move the probe. It was everything from old science fiction movies… except real.

A sudden jolt signaled that we had landed. I gave a signal and the door began to lower, ushering in sunlight that hadn't been seen in a while.

The door lowered all the way and I and about 100 other probes, along with armored protection vehicles and specimen carriers, began to drive out. We emerged to something completly unexpected.

A city. It was just like any city from back home, well almost like it. It was completely abandoned and looked as if a thousand bombs had been dropped on it. There were toppled over buildings and what seemed to be the remnants of cars were strewn about.

"Let's move in with caution," I said. I hit a button and my side mounted machine guns emerged. Never could be too safe. We began to move slowly through the abandoned town; taking measurements and gathering data as we went along.

"Probe 9," I said, "go over to that forest and take data samples of everything you can get in ten minutes. Take probes 10 and 11 with you to help."

"Yes, sir," she replied. They made a sharp turn to the right and headed towards the forest.

"Probe 3," I said, "test the air; see if we can breathe it." There was a long pause.

"It is just like Earth's atmosphere, it is perfectly safe to breathe," he replied.

"Okay, attack vehicles 1 and 2, go into the buildings still standing and see if you can find anything about who made them, why they left, and where they went," I commanded. They didn't respond, but took off in the direction off the nearest building.

"We need to set up base camp. Up ahead at that clearing; form a 300 yard circle. Attack vehicles on the outside, probes behind them, and the station probe in the middle. Once all is set the station probe will activate its shield and seal us off. Then we can begin construction of base camp," I announced.

We made our way to the clearing and did exactly as planned. I stepped out of the probe and onto the land, the first human to ever do so. I began to walk around when a man came running up to me.

"Sir, we've lost communication with probes 9, 10, and 11. Were sending help immediately," he told me.

"Good, I'll go with," I said to him.

I hopped into my probe and followed the search party out after our lost probes. Within minutes we were at the sight of where the probes should have been. They were there alright, but in about a hundred pieces. Their drivers were nowhere to be found.

"Okay, probes 7 and 8 go and search…" I began but was interrupted by a sudden disturbance up ahead.

We automatically exposed our weapons, fearful of what might come out. The leaves rustled and a figure ran out.

I slammed the button on the intercom so hard that it had to be fixed, "DON'T SHOOT!" I yelled as I realized what it was.

It was a human. But this one, had wings.

Chapter Four: The Others

I rode my probe into the ship and emerged heading urgently in the direction I needed to go.

"Congratulations sir," an officer excitedly said to me, "you've won the election."

I walked by him like he was a hobo on the street.

"Thanks, but I've got more important things to do," I told him.

I strode into the observation room.

"Has he said anything," I asked the man sitting at the computer.

"He wants to talk to you," he replied.

"Why me?"

"Well, he said our leader, and as I walked in the door an over peppy officer informed me that you won the election, so…" he stopped.

"Okay." I opened the door and stepped in. he was strapped onto a rotating table. I hit a button and held it until the table was facing me.

"What are you?" I asked him. A screen to my right then showed it in every language we knew.

"Yo soy un humano," he replied after the Spanish pronunciation. Luckily I was best friends with the Mexican Prime Minister. He would be able to keep a secret for me.

I picked up the phone by the door and called David.

"David, I need you down here in the observation room right away," I told him.

"Okay, just let me finish my lunch and…" he began.

"NO!" I screamed, "I need you to get your ass down here right now!"

"Okay I'll be down in a minute," he replied. I hung up the phone. Sure enough exactly one minute later he was here, which was actually pretty impressive for the distance he had to travel.

"He said, 'yo soy un humano' what does that mean?" I asked him. His face went pale.

"It means he is a human," he replied. Now my face went pale.

"Okay, then. I'll ask him the questions and you can translate for him."

"Okay."

"Ask him if he speaks English,"

"Habla Inglés, señor?"

"Puedo, pero necesito mi mano," the human with wings said.

"He said he can, but he needs his hands," David told me.

"No se estoy aquí hacer daño," the man with wings butted out.

"He said he is not here to harm you," David told me. I thought it over.

"Tell him that I will only release his right hand and if he tries anything then he will be tortured to death," I told David. He translated that to him as I pressed the button. He reached up to his ear and stuck his finger behind it. He began rolling it up and down as if it was the scroll button on the mouse of a computer. He stopped and placed his hand back where it was and I locked it up again.

"Can you understand me?" he said in perfect English.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well, I guess my work here is done. I'll be leaving now," David said as he made his way towards the door.

"No," I said as I maneuvered my body in between him and the door, "stay please." He seemed a bit startled, but sat down in a chair by the back wall.

"Now the questions can begin," I said, "do you come in peace?"

"Hold up, hold up," he replied, "why don't you let me tell you a little story and then if there are still questions that haven't been answered I will answer them then."

"Okay."

"Well then, two billion years ago, the earth was midway through its life, and the country of España had taken over all the land. We were evolving into a very advanced civilization. We had invented cars, solar panels, and other devices that you have. Soon we began to pollute the Earth. Our carbon dioxide polluted the air, our waste the seas, and our runoff the land. There was only one way to save the planet. We would have to relocate to a new planet and start of the right way. Then we would let the Earth fix itself. We kept a close eye on Earth with our satellites and other equipment. Sure enough humans had evolved again. We didn't want to interfere, but despite our best efforts you began to travel down the same path that we had just got out of. We decided to give warnings such as the pyramids in Egypt, Stonehenge, the Nazca Lines, and various other signs. They seemed to be doing nothing.

"Then in your year 2007 we saw a meteor heading in your direction. We knew that it was going too fast for your civilization to notice it in time. We tracked its course and knew the exact date that you were going to come. We were planning to come and help you. Then something terrible happened. The Underground Revolution, as they are calling themselves, attacked the capitol. Our leader was killed and a civil war broke out.

"Suddenly we began to evolve with new powers, such as these wings, telekinesis, fire control, telepathy, and most importantly The Healer. She can heal anything other than death. There has only been one discovered so far and is luckily on our side. We have been in a Civil War since their attack. Is that enough for you? Do you have any more questions?"

"Well, just one."

"What is it?"

"What can we do to help?"

Chapter Five: Preparations

"Put me on speaker all," I told the officer at the computer. He turned around and tapped some buttons.

"Attention all passengers aboard the U.S.S. Savior, I have a few announcements to make. First of all, I need all people to make their way to their rooms and to not leave until told to do so. Also," I paused and thought about the consequences of what I was about to say, "we have found other human like creatures on this planet. They are a bit different then us and only speak Spanish, which leads me to my next point. Could all Spanish speakers make their way to the lobby, you may be needed for translating. If you must leave the ship for any reason; do not be alarmed if you come into contact with them. Just acknowledge them and tell them that you are part of the new arrivals. It may sound a little weird but it is for your own safety. That is all for now."

_That went really bad_ I thought to myself. I exited the communications room and made my way to my new presidential office. I opened the mahogany doors to see a large oval table with many chairs, most of which were occupied by people. I strode into the room as everyone watched me. There was a chair that I could have sat in at the head of the table, but I decided to stand instead.

"Ryan," I said after a few moments of pondering, "you are my Secretary of State. David, you are my Secretary of Foreign Affairs. Gregory, you are Secretary of Defense, and Jim, you are Secretary of the Interior."

"Yes sir," they replied simultaneously in the order that I had called them.

"Okay, what I am about to say is the most important secret that any of you have ever been charged with keeping. We have arrived on this planet in the midst of a five year civil war between those that wanted to welcome us with open arms to this planet and those that would rather have eaten their own shit then welcome us. So far those that wanted to welcome us have been winning but they can't keep it up without their support. Many of their people on both sides have begun to develop special, powers, as a use for lack of a better term. They can fly, control fire, and lift things with their minds to name a few.

"Now, it is my understanding that most, if not all of you, wishes to help those who welcome us, is it not?" I asked. A conglomeration of yeses, why nots, and sures, were passed around.

"Okay then, let's get down to the real business. Gregory, based on your experience and new position as Secretary of Defense what do you suppose we do?"

"My suggestion is that we immediately go on the offensive. We find out where they're hiding and blow them all to hell. That way we don't have to worry about them getting the surprise jump on us when we are unprepared. I also recommend that we beef the hell out of our security, just incase they do attack our home base," he replied.

"Okay, then this is what I want you to do. Meet with the human with wings; find out his troops, strategies, and whatever he knows. Report back to me in 24 hours," I told him.

"Yes sir," he said to me. He sat still in his chair.

"Well what the hell are you waiting for?" I asked him, "go, go, GO!" he was startled at first, but didn't wait too long for me too offer again.

"Jim, I need you to do some stuff for me while I'm not here," I said to him.

"Wait, what do you mean you're not going to be here?" I asked in turn.

I sighed. I knew I should have told them earlier.

"I have decided to go and fight on the front lines. I believe that this is a good way to start our beginning as a new people. I want to show the people that I will protect them, even if it means risking my own," I replied.

"Lucas," Ryan spoke up, "as your friend and Secretary of State I am forbidding you from putting yourself in harms way!"

"God damn it Ryan!" I yelled.

"Lucas, listen to me! If you die then who is there to direct the people? Is that how you want to leave them? With no leader, scrambling and living in fear?"

"No, but I need to do this so they know that I care and more importantly I want to do this!"

For the first time I unfocused my eyes to see the entire room. Ryan and I were both standing with our hands pressed hard on the table. Everybody else was just sitting there; starring at us as if they were watching a play on Broadway.

"Well if you're going," Ryan began, "then so am I."

"Now Ryan," I began

"Don't finish that sentence. You can't change my mind," he told me, "just continue with this meeting."

"Fine. Jim, I want you to encourage reproduction among the people. We need to boost our population. I also want you to open the schools. Emphasize mathematics and science. Get our top scientists ready to examine the mutated humans. Tell them that they are not allowed to do anything that could endanger the lives of the specimens, they are still humans.

"This meeting is adjourned."

Chapter Six: Fight

"You over there, bring me my sniper rifle!" I shouted to an officer by the gun rack. He reached over and placed his hand on my AC24 Sniper Rifle. It was the newest sniper rifle and had never been used in combat. That was about to change.

He placed it in his arms, along with a hundred rounds of ammunition. He began walking over to me with great difficulty. I dispatched one of my bodyguards, courtesy of the secret service, next to me to help him. They loaded my equipment into my car as I climbed in the passenger seat.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Gregory to report back to us," I pronounced. As if by magic, Gregory walked out of the interrogation room, and strode over to us.

"What did he say?" I asked him.

"He said that if he is released, he will mobilize some of his troops to fight alongside us. He said also that he would lead us to the resistance members," Gregory replied.

"Okay, tell the man to release him," I told Gregory. He made an okay sign towards the door he had emerged from. Seconds later the ma with wings walked out of the door.

"Bye the way, his name is Jolio," Gregory said.

"Jolio, how nice of you to fight with us," I said greetingly.

"We must get moving, soon," he said completely disregarding my greeting.

"Fine, just tell me where to go."

"You wouldn't understand my directions. I will lead you there."

"How do I know that you won't lead me into a trap?"

"You don't."

He was right. There was no way of knowing where they would attack, what they would attack with, or even if they would attack at all.

"Fine, but if there is any funny business I will personally find you and torture you to death."

"Good," he said showing no emotions, "let's move out."

I hopped in my car and he got in the passenger side. We made our way to the front as the large door began to lower. We drove down the ramp, accompanied by every army vehicle we could muster. We drove for hours upon hours through forests, destroyed cities, and deserts. Occasionally we engaged in battle, but it was only with wild creatures who tried to attack us.

We finally arrived at Jolio's headquarters. He got out, walked up to a tree, and began pressing the bark like a drunken man. Suddenly the top part of the tree fell over to reveal a eye scanner at about his height. He scanned his eye and walked back to the car.

"What was that all about?" I asked him when he climbed back into the cab of the truck. He sat there silently, but my question was answered when the ground suddenly began to move downward. It carried all our vehicles to an underground base, where we rode into a type of loading bay. Jolio hit a button and the ground returned to its rightful spot on the surface of the planet. I got out of my car, but signaled to the others to stay in theirs.

I followed Jolio up some stairs to an office area, where people were scrambling madly. One by one they noticed our presence and stopped what they were doing.

"¿Quién es este?" one of the office people asked.

"Inglés por favor," he replied to them. They all reached up to their ears like Jolio had done earlier.

"I am Lucas Joshman, the leader of the others," I said not knowing what to do. It was deathly silent except for a telephone that began to ring.

"Shouldn't somebody get that?" I asked to no one in particular. They all just stared blankly at me. Finally someone picked up the phone.

"He is here to help us fight The Resistance," Jolio pronounced. "I need all of you to prepare for war. Arm the missiles, prep the weapons, and notify The Specials. They may be needed." It was like a switch had been turned and everyone was energized again.

"What are The Specials?" I asked Jolio as we began to walk towards the door.

"They are those that have the powers. Their powers are great which makes them a large target. We only use them when absolutely necessary," he told me with great emphasize on the words great, large, and absolutely necessary. We were almost out of the door when the lady who was on the phone came running up to us.

"Sir," she said to Jolio, "they're here."

"Fuck!" he shouted loud enough for everyone in the office to hear. "Okay, put this place on high alert. I want everyone with two arms and legs to grab a gun and prepare for battle and tell the specials to warm up. They will definitely be needed."

We ran down the stairs to our awaiting army. Already Jolio's people were inspecting my people.

"Everybody, prepare for battle, The Resistance is here already!" I shouted to my people.

"Escuchad," Julio began, "prepared para la batalla. La Resistencia ya viene. Cambia dos oído a ingles!"

"We'll have to move our troops to the western entrance. They will have seen us come in through that one," he said to me as he pointed to the ceiling access. I told my troops what to do and we made our way through the western entrance.

"Okay, we'll send the armed vehicles first. Snipers will follow me and we'll set up in the trees in the back. Jolio, you can send in The Specials whenever you feel necessary," I commanded.

"As Lucas said, The Specials will be called in on this battle. Remember to aim for those on the other side with powers. Don't take any chances. We all know what happened last time," Jolio added. His statement struck some fear into me.

"What happened last time?" I asked.

"Well…" he began, "I better tell you after the battle."

We ran to our car and took off. It was only about five minutes until we were at the entrance. I dispatched the vehicles and gathered my snipers.

"Okay," I said to them as we huddled in a group just inside the door, "we are going to go up on that hill and find our positions. Once you're situated, begin firing. Aim for the specials on the other side. Like Jolio said, don't hesitate."

"Yes, sir," they responded in unison.

We broke apart and made our way to our positions. I climbed up the hill carrying my gear. The gun itself was made of a strong, but light carbon fiber. The bullets were just the same as ever; heavy metal. Either way I was able to lug it up the hill. I thought back to the last time I had done this and realized I couldn't remember that far back. I sure was getting old.

I continued to crawl until I found a somewhat flat piece of land. I got out my portable stand and set my rifle on it as I positioned by body into the firing position. I took the lens caps off the scope simultaneously placing a bullet into the chamber. I brought my eye up to the scope as I had done many times before. And just like many times before, my stomach felt queasy. I always felt that way before I took someone's life.

I looked onto the battlefield in search of a target. It was a horrific scene. It seemed to me that we were winning but it was at a heavy cost. Bodies were strewn about. The sound of screams as people on both sides fell to the ground. The sad part was that there were no that many opponents. There were only about 100 Resistance members, but about ten Specials. They were at the head of the pack and were dominating. I took aim at what I assumed to be their leader, the one with the fire hands, and fired.

It was if he saw things in slow motion. He dodged to his right and the bullet whizzed past his head, slamming into the earth having caused no harm. I reloaded and tried again but to my dismay, got the same results. I decided to give up on that target and tried for an easier one. I caught the sight of a woman who was lifting trees and rocks and other objects off the ground and throwing them at us. I put her torso in the middle of my crosshairs and pulled back on the trigger. The bullet slammed into her chest spraying blood everywhere. A boulder in which she had been levitating fell on top of her, ending any chance she had at surviving.

"One down nine to go," I said to myself.

Suddenly a barrage of bullets fell all around me. I did my best to shield myself by pulling behind a rock. When they paused I turned around to see a Resistance member running towards me. I set down my rifle and pulled out my pistol, firing three rounds into his chest, ending the threat. I picked up my rifle and looked back to the battlefield just in time to see our own specials arriving on the battlefield. I caught sight of Jolio just as he spread his wings and jumped into the air. He soared high above the battlefield probably looking to get a better view. Bullets flew up at him as well as a jet of flame, but he dodged them expertly.

There were only eight enemy Specials left at this point and a handful of Resistance members. A beam of green-blue light shot into the air. It went up about twenty feet then came back down around the enemy. At first I thought it was our doing but then I realized that they were encasing themselves in a force field. Bullets ricocheted off of it; bombs had no affect on it. Suddenly Jolio dove down to a man who was producing a long silver rod that came to a very sharp point. Jolio picked it up and flew off really fast. It seemed like forever, but eventually the metal rod came back, without Jolio. It was traveling so fast I was absolutely positive it had gone through Mach 20.

It approached the force field and sliced right through it, into the body of the girl who was controlling the force field. She staggered forward a little then collapsed to the ground. I zoomed in on her body as her chest stopped doing its rhythmic up and down motion. The force field began to materialize from the top down to the ground. Then all hell broke loose, again. We began firing and they began firing like nothing had happened. I started picking people off one by one, methodically. Suddenly a sharp pain entered my right shoulder and traveled midway out my side. I dropped my gun to the ground and clutched my shoulder to try and stop the plane, a lot of good that did.

My world began to spin. I laid down my head to rest for a minute. When I would wake up, I would be a prisoner of war.

Chapter Seven: Captured

I slowly opened my eyes to complete darkness. I brought my hands up and rubbed my eyes, but only in my mind. They were currently restrained to the back of the chair I was situated in. My feet were the same way. A barrage of images flooded me, reminding me of the most recent events I had been in.

The screech of rusty, old hinges filled my ears as someone opened the door from the outside and stepped in. I picked up my head and our eyes locked on each other's. It was the man that had the fire hands that I had seen in battle.

"You shot at me," he stated.

"Yes I did," I began, "so was it you who returned the favor?"

"If it would have been me you would not have lived, but despite my best advice, they wanted you alive," he told me.

"Well what is it that they want from me?" I asked.

"Well to start off, how you got here, why you came here, and finally when you will be leaving."

"Well to start off," I said mockingly, "I ain't telling you nothing and there ain't no way you can make me."

"We can try," he said sinisterly. He stood up and walked out of the room. Minutes later two other, seemingly normal, men walked in. One of them was holding a 9 inch switch blade. The man with the fire hands came in after them.

"These are my two friends. Say hello to Jim and Tom. They will be torturing you today," he said. The two men went behind me. One of them grabbed my hands and the other one cut the rope that bound my wrists. I struggled and got my right hand free. I swung it around and hit the man on my left square in the temple. The sound of my knuckles on his skull was surprisingly good sounding.

He fell backwards and grasped his head. The guy to my right grasped my hand with surprising strength. The guy to my right began to recover and grasped his knife even harder.

"You're just making my job a whole lot easier," he said as an evil grin spread across his face. He grasped my left hand and spread out my fingers. He took my forefinger and placed the knife under my finger nail. Then he slowly began to push the knife farther under my finger nail. I tried not to scream but I had no choice. I just couldn't endure the pain.

I opened my mouth tilted my head back and let go all that I had. It must have been pretty loud because the guy dropped the knife and the other guy let my hands go so that they could clasp their hands over their ears. The man with the fire hands clasped his ears as well. I continued to scream. The "Fireman" as I had nicknamed him, ran out the door and closed it on his way out. A click confirmed that the lock was in place. Jim and Tom ran towards the door and tried with all their might to open the door, but were unsuccessful. They fell to their knees, then to the ground. They squirmed around then stopped. I followed their example and stopped screaming. I got up and walked over to their bodies.

I put my fingers on their necks, no pulse. Their blood was flowing out every hole in their head. I walked over to the door and tugged on the handle. I ripped it right off the hinges.

_What's happening to me?_ I thought to myself. Suddenly I realized that I wasn't in pain. I looked at my fingernail and it was completely healed. I touched my shoulder. Nothing. Then I realized that I was developing powers like Jolio and The Specials. I had to get out of here. I ran down the corridor. They were slender with slippery metal walls. The wall was cement, probably easier to clean the blood up after dragging out the tortured people.

I rounded the corner to the right. There was a door ahead, but there was an object obstructing my path of exit. At first I thought it was just a normal guard. Then its hands caught on fire.

"I figured this would happen," he said. He raised his hands at me. Doing what anybody in this position would do, I raised my hands in front of my face. Luckily for me my palms were facing outwards. Flame shot out of my own hands.

"Shhhhiiittt!" I screamed as I went flying backwards, unprepared for the offset of balance. I slammed into the wall with a thud. I fell to the ground and looked at my palms, they were still ablaze. I aimed my hands where I imagined Fireman was. I pushed and flame shot out, slicing through the air and slamming into the wall. It wasn't until I got up that I realized I had hit him the first time.

I walked over to him. He was missing both his arms, but he wasn't bleeding. The heat had acted like a sealant on his arm. I grabbed him by his collar and hauled him to his feet.

"What are their plans?" I asked him. He stuttered something, spitting blood in my face in the process. I ignored it and asked him again.

"What are their plans?"

"Ambush," he said.

"Where? When? How?"

"At the Trixen Pass. It's a narrow pass between a vertical wall and a cliff 50 feet down to the ocean."

"Like 300? They would never be that stupid."

"They'll have no choice; it's the only way to our base without going through the Gutan Forest."

"Why can't they go through there?"

"There are monsters in there. They don't come out and attack randomly, but they are extremely territorial. No one who has ever gone in there has ever come out."

"Who?"

"Whoever's left. Many were killed in the last battle. There are only 5,000 people total and only about 10 powers, 8 of which are basically useless. Only I and Sarah are useful. With me dead they won't stand a chance. They'll have no leader and their moral will be at an all time low. Even lower then the Chone Massacre."

"Who said you were going to die?"

"Well aren't you going to kill me?"

"Hell no! I'm taking you back to base where you will be tried and convicted and probably sentenced to death, but at least it was a fair trial. Jolio will do something with your friends."

"Jolio's dead!" he yelled at me. I let him go as I stepped back.

_How can he be dead? Who killed him? _I thought to myself. My mind was flooded with questions which were quickly replaced by anger. I grabbed him again and brought him back to his feet.

"You're coming with me," I told him. I punched him hard in the face then threw him over my shoulders. I made my way down the corridor to the door.

I pushed the door open with my shoulder and emerged to a helicopter pad on a cliff. It would have been everything like a movie, had a helicopter been there. I looked around for another exit, but there was none. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked around for an emergency escape, but once again, nada.

I turned around and began to walk back towards the door. I stopped as a horde of guards rushed out the door. They pointed their guns at me and I put my hands in the air. I held on to the Fireman as I backed towards the cliff and away from the guards. The guards came closer so I backed farther and farther away. My foot came to the edge and my heel was in air. They were still coming closer, nowhere to go.

Suddenly the rock gave loose. My foot fell. My left arm pin wheeled as my right arm was still holding The Fireman. I began to fall and I dragged him down with me.

"I never got your name," I said to the man who was falling with me.

"It's Honan," he replied.

"Okay then, well it wasn't nice to know you."

"Same to you."

And we continued to fall, nothing could stop us.

Chapter Eight: Presidency

Suddenly I slowed my descent. Then altogether, I stopped. I looked up and saw two large, dirty white wings sprouting from my back. They were totally amazing. They were twelve feet in length, six feet each wing. I reached out and touched them with my hands. They were extremely light and soft to the touch. Suddenly I realized how awkward this was. I had wings, but I didn't know what to do with my hands. They just kinda hung there and my wings became my new arms. I could still control each independently and at the same time, but it was still weird.

I heard a scream and looked down, just in time to see Honan slam into the rocks and splatter like a bug on a windshield. I winced in pain, realizing that that could have been me. I leveled out my descent and headed back towards base camp. I had a plan to put in motion.

The large door opened as they had seen me coming towards them. I flew down the hatch and landed with a stumble, tripping, and then falling on my hands and knees. I hadn't really thought about how to land until now.

I stood up as people began to circle around me. I looked around at them. They were different in many ways; race, physical stature, intelligence, religion, and language. Every one of them had the same look on their face though. Worried. And all were looking to me to do something about it. I approached one of the original inhabitants to ask for help.

"Inglés por favor," I told her. That was one of the only things I had learned in Spanish. She touched her ear then put her hand down and waited for me to speak again.

"What type of government do you have?" I asked.

"A dem…m…mocracy," she replied with a stutter.

"Where is your capitol building or president or legislative or whatever?" I asked.

"I'll take you there," she said to me. She made a break in the crowd and began to walk away. I followed close behind her and then the crowd began to follow me. The farther we walked the more people would join the crowd behind us. By the time we had reached the front steps of the presidential residence, about 1,000 people had joined us.

"Why are they following us?"

"Well after the fighting had ended and the dead and wounded were being gathered, Jolio was found dead. We had had plans for another election for president, but when you came flying in, that changed everything," she said with a crack in her voice and a tear in her eye.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well," she began, "people around her are relatively simple. They really liked Jolio. He was elected because of his position and his determination, but was most famously known for his ability to fly. He was the only one ever seen with wings. He would always fly into the video shoot or presidential announcement. When you came flying in through the door, you reminded them of him. They want you to be the new president." To any other person this would have been shocking, and it still was in some ways, but I was already a president and had been for the past eight years.

"I accept," I said bluntly. The woman just kind of starred at me blankly.

"Okay," she said. She turned to the crowd and made the announcement. They began to clap and cheer. One came up to me and shook my hand, then another and another. After about shaking hands with 100 people I told them I had to get to work.

"What's your name?" I asked the woman who had brought me here.

"It's Solana," she said.

"Okay Solana, where can I make a phone call?"

"In your presidential office."

"And where might that be?"

"Down that hall, make a left, then a right, down the stairs, to your left, through the wall, then through a hatch in the floor."

"Come again?"

"I'm just kidding. It's down the hall, third door on the left."

"Thanks."

"No problem. If you need anything else just dial 34 on your phone and it will connect you directly to my office."

"What office would that be exactly?"

"Head of the secret service." She turned around and began to walk away before I had a chance to say anything. I followed her example and headed to my office. I opened the door and headed straight to the phone. I dialed Ryan's number at my home base.

"Hello, Secretary of State for the New Arrivals, appointed under President Joshman, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Ryan, didn't I tell you to shorten that up?" I said.

"Lucas oh my God. It's amazing to hear from you. We had all thought that you were, you know…" he said.

"Yeah well I'm not and actually I've become an extremely important man suddenly."

"How's that?"

"I've become the president of the others."

"But, how can you, you're the president of us."

"Yes I am, and to make my job easier, I want you to bring all of our people to where I am. I am going to unite everybody under one ruler."

"Sure, but how am I supposed to do that I don't even know where you are, let alone how to get there."

"Well neither do I actually. So, I will send someone to come and get you and lead you here. Wait, no, I have a better idea. When he gets there, fly the ship over here. I don't know if we can park it inside, but it will be a lot easier."

"It sure will."

"Okay then. I will send someone immediately. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." I hung up the phone then picked it up again and dialed 34. Not even one ring rang before Solana picked up.

"What do you need Mr. President?" she asked.

"I need you to send out some people for me," I stated.

"To where?" she asked.

"Send one to where my ship is. Tell him to ask for Ryan Judger," I told her.

"Yes sir. Any others?" she questioned.

"Yes. Send three of your secret service men to Trixen Pass. Tell them to stop anyone they see. Try not to use force but stop them at all cost."

"No problem sir. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually, I need to set up a video conference for me."

"Okay. Head to room 881. It's out your door, to your left, up the stairs, and the second door on your right."

"Thanks, see you in five."

"See you in five."

Chapter Nine: The Plan

I stepped out of my office and made my way to room 881. I walked in and Solana was right there at the computer hitting buttons. She turned around and greeted me.

"Hello," she said, "are you ready?"

"Actually, I need to wait until my ship arrives, the announcement is for them too," I told her.

"They are already here sir," she said.

"What the? How are they here already?" I asked.

"After the advancement of teleportation, traveling by any other way for over long distances became obsolete. Your ship and everybody arrived safely three minutes ago. They have been gathered in the cafeteria, commons areas, and any other places we could put them."

"Okay then, I guess I am ready." She turned around and I faced the camera. A screen next to the camera flashed a five then four, three, two, one.

"Hello all. Many of you know who I am, but for those of you who don't, my name is Lucas Joshman. I am currently president of two separate nations. To solve this problem, I am combining the two. Now I know that this is inconvenient for everyone, but it is for everyone's safety. There will be some tensions, but first I need to solve one problem. For all natives who don't know English, which is all of you, I need you to switch to English. My people don't speak Spanish and it would be a lot harder for them to learn a new language then for you to touch your ears. Thanks for your cooperation.

"Now for the subject that is on everyone's mind, The Resistance. I was captured by them and was tortured. I broke free and learned of their plans. They had planned to ambush us at the Trixen Pass on our way to their base. The good news is that they only have a few useful powers and only 5,000 total people left.

"Now, nobody knows that I know this information, except for Honan, and I am glad to announce that he is dead. My plan is to go along like we know nothing about their plan. Then when we meet, we will close in from behind and force them to surrender. There is a high chance of violence, but there is a minimal chance of loss of life. With our larger numbers and more firepower, they won't stand a chance.

"For this to succeed I will need everyone to do their part. Everyone who is able will be needed to fight. Anyone with powers will be needed on the front line. For everyone else, simply show your support. It will be needed. That is all for now." I starred at the camera until the red light went off.

"Are your men still at Trixen Pass?" I asked Solana.

"Yes and if you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you send them out there?" she asked me.

"Well, if my gut is right then they should be radioing in about ten minutes," I told her.

A door burst open and a man went flying through it. He swung his arms back and forth to increase the distance he could span in one step. He breathed heavily to accommodate for the extra amount of oxygen needed to run. He slid down his glasses and a map came over the lenses. The map showed everything he needed to know, except for the three secret service agents at Trixen Pass placed there to stop him.

Chapter Ten: Betrayed

"They have him sir," Solana told me.

"Great. Tell them I'm on my way," I replied. She spoke into her walkie-talkie.

"Would you like me to come with you?" she asked.

"No, but could you prepare me one of those teleporting thingies?" I asked. She reached into her pocket and pulled an object that resembled a somewhat flattened tennis ball, except it was black and there was a glowing circle in the middle.

"Just press the center button, state the name of the place you want to go, then press the button again," she told me.

"Okay," I said. I pressed the button, said Trixen Pass, and then pressed the button again. I had planned on closing my eyes, but I didn't have time. I was at Trixen Pass within milliseconds. It was kind of scary at first, but I regained my mind. I saw the three secret service agents. They were all holding the man they had captured. His head was down.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"I am not," the man replied. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't quite figure it out.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man slowly lifted his head. It was Ryan Judger.

"What…but…you…me…friends…" I stuttered.

"Lucas, Lucas, Lucas," he began, "you are so naïve. I was never your friend. In fact, I was never really one of you. I wasn't born on Earth but here on Hope. I was sent there as a baby to be an observer, for lack of a better term, for the Spaniards not in The Resistance. My mission was to grow up as normal as possible and to become the leader of whatever country I was placed in. I was placed in Canada because of its low spotlight.

"I was designed perfectly to know what to do and how to achieve what I wanted. I was placed into the care of the Judger family which was an established 'alien family' as you might call it. They raised me and were my contact to my home planet. They helped me to get to the position of Prime Minister of Canada.

"Then we learned about the eminent destruction of Earth. I told my handlers that I was ready to be taken back to Hope, but they refused. They said that my disappearance would be too noticeable and I would have to find my own way home. They returned to Hope that following evening. I was abandoned by my own people. If it had not been for your country's planning, I would not be here.

"Once I did realize I would be saved, I began to plot my revenge. I knew that they were constantly fighting The Resistance and figured I would be their spy. I never told them who I was, but always slipped them info. It was my way of final revenge.

"After I heard your announcement today, I had to inform them to stop them. Then I was captured here. Any questions?"

"Just one," I said, "how could you betray me, the one who saved you?"

"My hatred for them was stronger than my gratitude towards you," he replied, "now if you don't mind I have a job to do." Anyone who has ever seen a movie knows that that's not a good thing. The three secret service agents reached for their weapons, but were too slow. Ryan grabbed the one on his right and the one on his left and slammed them into each other. Their heads made a disgusting crunching sound and they fell to the ground. He grabbed the one behind him and flipped him over his head. He landed on his back and his head slammed into a rock. It took all about two seconds but seemed like two minutes.

Ryan grabbed one of the agent's weapons and pointed it at me. I stood there unafraid. This wasn't the first time I had been starring down the business end of a gun.

"What? Are you going to shoot me now?" I asked.

"No," he said calmly and lowered the gun, "I owe you that much." He turned and began to walk away.

"No, you owe me more than that," I said under my breath. I pulled out the pistol that had been concealed in my waist, aimed, and fired. The shot slammed into Ryan's head and he fell to the ground, dead before he hit it.

I really hoped that I would one day be able to stop doing that.

Chapter Eleven: The Final Fight

"Are all divisions ready?" I asked. Yes was the reply from all. "Then let's move out."

We were marching down the Trixen Pass in the middle of the night for hopefully the last time. It was fairly narrow, just like Honan had said. We were only able to get 16 abreast, but the line went on for farther than I could see, and I could see pretty far considering I was flying over head.

"Okay, front team; you're only 500 yards from The Resistance. Back team, same for you. Top team, stop and face cliff. Spread out about 300 feet from the first guy forward. Prepare the search lights and gun placements. Cliff team, get your snipers into position and pick a target. If you see or hear somebody shooting start returning fire. Does everybody know what to do?" I asked. Yes was the reply again.

"Good. Front and back team stop. Top team turn on the lights," I said. Huge lights flooded the area from above. The Resistance was taken completely by surprise. They looked up and raised their guns.

"Do not fire at them!" I boomed as I began my descent in front of the front team.

"Who is your leader?" I asked. A man from the front stepped forward. He was about six feet high with an average stature. He seemed afraid, but he was trying not to show it.

"I am," he said.

"Hello, my name is Lucas Joshman, and I am the leader of The Arrivals. I need you all to put your guns down and come with us," I told them.

"I don't think that's gonna happen. You killed our leader. We will not let him down, even if that means death to many of our people. We will prevail!" he screamed. He raised his fist into the air and screamed. His people raised their hands and whatever was in them as well.

"There is no way that any of you will make it out alive if you resist. We have shooters on all sides and from above. Snipers on the hill side over there will pick you off one by one. You will not prevail," I told them. He said nothing, but began to raise his gun up towards me.

"Don't do it," I said. He continued to raise his gun.

"Don't do it," I said. He was halfway there now.

"Don't…" my words were lost with the firing of a gun. The bullet came flying towards me. I knew that it wouldn't hit me. Levi stepped forward and raised his hands. The bullet became really heavy and flew into the ground. His name was short for levitation. He could make things really light to lift them up or really heavy to bring them down.

Everyone began firing. The Resistance didn't have a chance. Snipers took down people one by one. They returned fire but Levi was quick and none passed him. Our team closed in from the back and took out 500 people within a minute from the surprise. The top team had their machine guns and just fired randomly into the crowd. People were falling to the ground and dying or already dead.

I flew high up into the sky. I didn't want to stay there and watch the murder. I didn't want to have to kill all those people, but it was either me or them and it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

I flew up to where they were just barely visible. I heard a crackle on my radio and brought it to my ear. I was heading into a cloud so I flew down to get a better signal.

"Lucas, Lucas, are you there Lucas?" the voice said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here. Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Stella, captain of front team. I have some news," he told me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We've won! They're all dead!" he exclaimed. I could hear him and others shouting in the background. I was happy as well, but was wishing that we didn't have to kill them. It was one thing that I was done with. I fly back down to see the mess. Surprisingly it wasn't that bad, due mostly because we were throwing the bodies of The Resistance over the edge to the water. It may seem inhumane, but we had nothing else to do with the bodies.

I walked into the center of the battle field so that everyone could see me. I looked around at everybody and they were starring back at me. I raised my hands high.

"We've won," I yelled, "we've won."


End file.
